


to get out of hell

by katotastic000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, basically the sauna contest if it was set in hell, fallen angel AU, ishimondo - Freeform, it's kinda more friendship in this case tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000
Summary: Mondo Owada, an Angel, is kicked out of Heaven and gets picked up in Hell by the Demon and also Demon Registration worker, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, whose fate is quite similar to his own.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	to get out of hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to perfect-ishimondo-boys' Ishimondo Day with the prompt
> 
> "191\. Fallen Angel AU: Kiyotaka is angel who was expelled from heaven because of his cursed family history. After being expelled Kiyotaka ended up on earth cold and alone as a fallen angel. But luckily for him he was found by a man named Mondo who took care of him and taught him how to be human slowly falling in love in the Process."
> 
> It doesn't fit the prompts exactly but reading this inspired me to write this, so I guess it kinda counts.  
> Anyway, have fun.

"The Jury has decided on a punishment: The Fall."

Did you know that Angels who done bad don't actually fall from Heaven? They get some light anesthetics, get dropped in a wheelchair and pushed down a very extremely unbelievably ending-in-a-black-voidly kind of trash chute and are left to get picked up in Hell.

Mondo Owada did not scream. Mostly because he was not able to due to the anesthetics and when they wore off, he had no motivation to since falling was nothing different than what he did fifteen minutes before. He did give out a loud and ringing "Fuck!" though when he hit the water that was filled into a square-shaped pit in the ground. _Damn bastards, tying up my wings like that_ , he thought as he attempted to flap them to help him get to the surface.

The water was fresh and cold, nevertheless dark as night, and it dragged him back by his clothes as Mondo heaved his body on dry ground. He managed to stand up in a struggle, his leather jacket basically raining and filled with bricks and his long hair like a curtain drenched in glue on his face where his eyeliner had run down to his chin. With a swear and a snap of his fingers, he was dry and warm again, hair up in the usual bun and the black wings around his eyes restored.

In theory, everything should be okay now. He was a free man now with no official side to work for. Not that he did so before, let's be honest. Mondo had spent most of his life on Earth, doing really not much except enjoying himself by building up the holiest biker gang on the planet for fun, lead by two Angels, he himself and his older brother Daiya, and here and there whispering a thought into random people to adopt a dog from a shelter and suchlike.

Earth was a relatively cool place (better than Heaven anyway where most angels would strut around wearing white suits, censor themselves and use five different forks to eat) up until Daiya died. It was Mondo's fault; he recklessly drove his motorcycle in the oncoming traffic only to be saved by his brother and there was no denying it for him. He often wondered if it was shameful for a celestial being to die to a man-made object. On the other hand, Daiya had loved the Earth and the humans who had followed him.

Deep, deep down, Mondo was a little glad that he was called to Court a year and a half later. It was a pain hiding and only being able to talk to himself about it. That was maybe how the Superiors found out. There was no long process; Mondo didn't even have a defender, that would be unnecessary anyway since Angels can detect evil, including lies, fairly easily. So, wheelchair it was.

In theory, everything should be okay now but there was a big emphasis on "should" since in practice, nothing was okay. This was _literally_ Hell and Mondo, as an angel, now former angel and assumedly a citizen of the underworld, had no idea what that meant. The fact that he was trapped in a dusty dim hallway with walls up to where he came from and no visible exit did not help in this situation.

"Ah, perfect, finally some work!" _This is a threat._ The booming voice was if anything enthusiastic and cheerful but _better punch than get punched_ , Mondo thought. He was (or, shit, had been) a biker gang leader after all.

A pair of legs marched out of the shadows. The tall and lean figure clapped their hands or rather their hand and their clipboard together, started the sentence "My-" and stumbled back as Mondo's fist hit their face.

There was a barely audible crack as they stood up. Mondo's middle finger throbbed, he must have broken their nose. The figure mumbled something to themself, dusting off their clothes as far as Mondo could tell in the dark. And all of a sudden, most of the dark was gone.

The figure had raised their hand and ignited it like a torch. Turns out the figure was actually a young man, his spiky coal hair contrasting with his pale skin, attentive, round eyes focusing the ex-Angel in front of him. The fire of his hand reflected in them or maybe they were burning themselves. The sleeve of his black military-esque uniform had slid down his forearm as if it was too small. He smiled, a smile obviously forced and trained that gave off very different signals than his gigantic, thick, pointy eyebrows, and cleared his throat. "Please calm down. You are not in danger and I am contractually forbidden to hurt you", the Demon recited.

Mondo, who had been in combat position until now, lowered his fists. He stayed on guard nonetheless. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru", the Demon continued, the trained smile engraved into his lips. "My task is to pick up Fallen Angels like you and register them as inhabitants of Hell ergo Demons, regardless of their reason to Fall. After we are finished, I can give you all sorts of information about Hell if you wish and if not, you are free to go." Mondo eyed him with an brow raised. Blood had run out of Kiyotaka's nose that showed no signs of being broken and was now drying over his lip. And for some reason, Kiyotaka did not care. "Are you in a state to follow me, so we can register you?"

After a short period of silence where both of them just stared at each other, Kiyotaka waiting and Mondo searching for some kind of honest emotion, he asked, "I just punched you, you know that?" Kiyotaka nodded. "I am aware, and I've been greeted worse, don't worry." Ishimaru's expression did not move a single inch. Mondo's confusion notched deeper into his face. "Then, let's go, I guess." "Great!" Mondo stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and followed Kiyotaka down the hallway in silence.

They arrived in an office which looked weirdly human, neon tubes, office chairs and clean white desk, except for the colossal steel guillotine that nearly filled the entire room. Ishimaru sat down behind the desk, wiped off the blood on his face with a tissue and offered Mondo a seat. Mondo did not accept as he was not capable of moving in general. "What the fuck is that thing?", he almost yelled and pointed over to the execution machine. The cold light reflected on its enormous whetted blade. Ishimaru closed the pen he had readied to take Mondo's information. Calmly, he explained, "This is a Wing-Remover."

"Hold up, you're gonna cut off my wings with that thing?" Mondo craved to take a step back but all directions ended in something unfavorable: either the Demon who was too fucking calm for a guy getting punched, the creepy ass hallway or that thing that will take everything that connected him to his birthplace, his origin, his brother. Instead he grabbed onto the white (now that he held them, a bit dirty) feathers protruding out of his shoulder blades, his tank top and his jacket. He didn't dare to tug at the rope around the stem and the ends, pulling them closer to his back, in fear of pain.

"It is necessary to cut all bonds to Heaven, I'm sorry." Kiyotaka folded his hands and focused him, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. Mondo rushed over to his desk and slammed his hand on it. "You're not gonna touch my wings or else," He picked up the Demon by his collar. He was heavier than he looked. "Imma put your head under there." Now Kiyotaka showed something. The fire in his eyes was flickering. "I know. This upsets most Angels", he said as composedly as his fluttering voice let him, grabbing Mondo's wrist. The Angel could hear his feet shuffle on the floor, desperate to find a standing. "But please, it will not hurt badly, I promise, it is necessary for you to become a Demon. And...," Ishimaru had a grip on Mondo's fingers, slowly removing them off of his collar one by one. "...there is no chance for you to go back anyway."

Mondo let go as he noticed that tears formed and immediately evaporated in the Demon's eyes. Ishimaru fell back into his chair and coughed. "I know", he began even though he had not caught his breath yet. "that sounds harsh but-" Mondo raised his hand. "Shut up for a sec." He slumped down on the floor, leaning his side against the wall. Silence started filling the room.

This really was a dead end. Mondo had imagined Hell before, Demons lurking around a gray and lonely metropolis of never-ending wide streets and narrow buildings, the highlight of the day: sending a bit of mischief and wrongdoing up to Earth. He had joked about them with Daiya, never thinking about the possibility that he might end up there. Since there was no one else around to do it, he pitied himself.

Mondo's assumption was wrong. "The Fall is an unfair punishment." The Angel looked up to see that Kiyotaka's eyes were steaming slightly. The Demon stared down at his desk. "I don't know about the current status of Heaven but when we were still there-" "Wait, you were an Angel?", Mondo interrupted, his back straightened again with attention, leaning forward slightly. Kiyotaka raised his head and sniffled. "Hardly. I grew up in Hell after my entire family was banished from Heaven." "Why though?" Ishimaru opened his mouth but there was a second between that and speaking as if he was correcting himself last-minute, "Why do you want to know that?"

Mondo shrugged. "I guess, we have the same fate?" The Demon said nothing for a minute, considering. "Did you know that it is rare that Angels fall?", Kiyotaka then asked. "Then we're pretty special, huh?" Mondo chuckled to himself in expectance that the Demon would join him. Yet he gravely continued, "I work for barely a reason. The Fall rates are decreasing even though there are no statistics suggesting that the offences against Law have also decreased." Kiyotaka's bony fingers clenched into fists as his eyes once again pierced Mondo's brain. "There are Angels out there violating Heaven's Law without consequences. This is inexcusable!"

Mondo's facial expression unintentionally softened. "Why did you fall?" "My grandfather was a Superior", Ishimaru recounted and the Angel listened. "Although he was successful, he was unaware of the changes on Earth and therefore lost the connection to his fellow Angels. He was accused of corruption and our whole name fell with him." Kiyotaka was visibly pressing his jaw against each other, the fists on his desk shaking. "I have to get up there again."

"Didn't you say that there's no chance for us to get back?" Mondo bit his tongue. He regretted saying that the second he breathed in for these words. The Demon laid his head on the desk and began sobbing. Mondo fought it, blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes, but he joined in. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he third mumbled, third whispered, third laughed, "I'm down here for not even a day and I'm starting to miss Earth." Kiyotaka raised his head a little. "You've-", sobs broke his sentences. "You've been to Earth?" Mondo nodded. "I live there. Or lived now." "How, how was it?"

The Angel chuckled as he roughly wiped away some tears. "Fucking great." And so, Mondo described what Earth was like, how humans acted, their interesting ways of dealing with a supreme being. He told him stories about his brother and his gang, how they traveled around seeking new apartments because the neighbors became suspicious. And he didn't forget to mention the dogs, of course. The Demon watched him, not failing to notice that the angelic aura around him shone a little brighter the more he spoke.

"I always dreamed of seeing the Earth", Kiyotaka confessed, uncharacteristically unfocused. "I've read about it since I was able to but the Superiors are reluctant about letting a Fallen Angel exit Hell. And as a Fallen, it's hard to find a Demon who knows about your struggle and can solve it." "So there's really no way out?" "I'm afraid not."

"Well, shit." Groaning, Mondo stood up. He turned to the Wing-Remover and gulped. Ishimaru tried hard to think of a place where he could store Mondo's wings for him. His line of thought was cut off when he noticed Mondo standing right in front of his desk, hands in the pockets of his jackets. He shrugged. "Then I guess we have to make one." The Fallen looked up, somewhat anxiously, nails scraping on skin and lips pressed together. "Do you have a plan?" "Nah, not really." Mondo smirked. "But I do have hope."" The corners of Ishimaru's mouth twitched up to a smile. He rose from his chair and extended his hand. Mondo took it. "So, we have some sort of deal?" "Hell yeah."

-

"You have to introduce yourself yet." "Fuck, right, name's Mondo Owada." "You can shorten my name to Taka if you want." "Are you giving yourself a nickname right now?" "I suppose." "Well, huh. You do you."


End file.
